A Bag Full Of Kisses
by FyerRed22
Summary: Akito Hayama has everything he wants but not what he needs. He needs Sana because he cannot control the urges he has. What will unfold when Akito finnally gets close to Sana? Now another girl named Star enters his life and she needs Akito  more than ever.
1. Anticipation

**A Bag Full of Kisses**

Chapter 1: Anticipation

Akito Hayama lives with his girlfriend Sana in a small house next to the park that she saved him in. He still remembers vividly laying his head on her lap, while she talked to him sincerely. He remembers her rubbing his head and face with her soft hands. Telling him he must live, telling him he was his mother's hopes and wishes.

Even though he has everything he has ever wanted; his childhood love, a great career, his very own dojo, he has yet to show Sana how he truly feels. He has yet to make love to her. He longed to satisfy her. He has been having natural urges since he was 14 and still there has been no progress. They are still both virgins. When Akito tries to seduce Sana he always fails in attempt. Sana pushes him away, the mood is never right, or something embarrassing happens. Akito knows in his heart that he would never leave Sana if they did make love. He just has been patiently waiting until the day that he could finally be with her, fell her, and touch her in reality. All those long dreamed fantasies and had built up over the years. He knew he wanted to give himself to her. Looking at her was just a tease and to know that they lived together and shared a bed added lighter fluid to his flame of longing.

Akito POV- Thoughts

I never thought I would be living with the girl of my dreams. How a demon boy like me would end up with a perfect angel. How I couldn't have fathomed the thought of being with Sana for so long. It has been 10 years. She still has a child state of mind, she still acts random and like a beautiful idiot, but that's just her innocence. I been longing for a time when I can show Sana how much I really love her. How much she means to me. How much her smile lights up my heart in the darkness finding my soul. She still has that long red hair, with a baby face, and glossy brown eyes. I've even been watching her body developed over the years. She has transformed into a young woman but she is a child trapped in that beautiful, young woman's body, and it is that woman I want to set free. I can never hold her when we sleep. I can never kiss her softly on her neck. When will I finally be able to caress her softly? When will I ever be able to love her throughout the night? She is still a virgin. Every time I try to get closer to her she pushes me away like I am nothing to her. I just want to show her how I feel. I guess that will never happen, no time soon anyways. I have even tried seducing her but all the attempts are over shadowed by her child like ignorance. It is her innocence that I have grown annoyed with, but I guess I have to continue wait patiently for her, and I will.

Sana POV- Patience

I can't wait until I start my new film tomorrow. Akito will be so proud of me. I am playing a spy in an action film. Ray has really been getting me a lot of good job offerings over the years and I have become a popular actress. Right now I am trying to memorize my lines and get into my character. I miss Akito. He has been busy lately. Well he is an undercover cop, and is a very good one. To think of it I remember when he first mastered karate and how he achieved his black belt. He has come a long way. I love Akito very much. It is kind of annoying when you are at the house alone with no company. I know! I should call Fuuka, but wait she is on a date. Hmm what about Aya and Yoshi? I'm sure they aren't busy. Oh I forgot they went on a trip. I wish I could go on a trip with Akito but we never have time. Our schedules always conflict with each other oh well I'll see him when he gets home.

Suddenly the door knob begins to turn and the door creeps open. Slow footsteps make their way into the living room. He tosses his jacket on the couch. He hangs up his vest. He wipes away the sweat from his head and he reminisces about his long day. How he had to endure the heat of the drug lords he was investigating.

"Akito!" Sana yelled while running into his arms kissing him on the cheek over and over again.

"Akito I missed you so much," she explained. She looked deeply into his brown eyes and touched his face with her soft hands. Akito grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He hugged her tight.

"I missed you too love," He whispered to her in her ear. His nose couldn't help but smell her hair. It smelled sweet like honeysuckle. Unexpectedly, he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She had put on some cherry flavored lip gloss. Little did Sana know that she was teasing Akito badly. All he wanted to do was lay Sana on the couch and show her how he felt.

"Hey I didn't ask you to kiss me you pervert!" Sana jerked back from Akito's grasp. Akito had a puzzled look on his face that he was still trying to piece together.

"Sorry I'll never kiss you again then," Akito walked into the kitchen.

"You'll never kiss me again?" Sana immediately had a lost puppy dog look on her face.

"If you don't want me to kiss you then I won't"

"I didn't say that Akito," Sana said immediately characterized into a little girl running frantically around the room.

"Sana look… Sana!...", Akito tried to get her attention. He went over rapidly and grabbed her.

"Sana you know I love you and I will kiss you where ever you want me to when you ask," Akito said with seriousness. Sana looked confused as if she didn't understand.

"Akito what are you talking about? You are silly", Sana said as she walked away from him and sat on the couch turning on the television to find herself on a commercial.

" Akito that's me! Look I'm modeling", Sana said bouncing up and down on the couch. Akito looked at the 47 inch flat screen HD television. He saw Sana, he saw her modeling a bathing suit. He could feel himself wanting her more and the sweet smell of her honey suckle hair was making it worst. He was getting hot. He took off his shirt and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. _Damn_. He thought. Sana looked up at him staring at his body that was neatly toned and muscular from all of his training and working out. She said not a word. Deep down Akito had a feeling that Sana wanted him but she was just scared and he didn't want to admit that he was kind of scared too.


	2. Rain

Hey everyone! Yes it is me Redbone18 here and I appreciate everyone that reviewed my story so far. I know it may have sucked for the first chapter but I will make the suggested changes and write my story better. This is my first fan fiction so KireiHana1995 I really appreciate your constructive criticism thanks for keeping it real with me and thanks for your interest.

Alright Please review and let me know how I am doing please be honest I do not get discouraged easily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha this was written for my leisure!

Chapter 2: Rain

_Bahh bahh bahh!_ The alarm clock whined as it woke Akito from his sleep. Sana lay beside him peacefully not even alerted by the noise, but that was so like Sana she never woke up off the alarm. Akito shut it off and kissed Sana on her cheek. She was in a deep sleep and he thought how beautiful she looked just lying there under the cover. He bent over and kissed her again on the forehead.

Noise from the heavy rain thudded against the patio door. He stepped outside slipping his training gloves on repeatedly punching and kicking simultaneously with the rain droplets. He made grunts with each punch adding more power as he progressed. The cold rain fell upon his face bouncing off his skin but he continued. This was his morning routine; he exercised and trained faithfully each day at five in the morning.

Sana arose from her slumber to find Akito missing by her side. She usually did not notice his absence because of her heavy sleeping, but she was curious about her lover's whereabouts. She got up and stirred around the house in search of Akito.

"Akito?" she said still half sleep while rubbing her eyes. He had no idea that she had awoke, he continued his training increasing his speed with each blow. Sana was just around the corner, she spotted him.

"Aki?" Sana was amazed because she never saw him do his morning training just his usual jog around the park. She was drawn to Akito he looked so good like candy to her eyes. She walked closer with each step her heart was racing; she had never experienced a feeling like this. She wanted to be near him.

Akito in his own world didn't sense Sana's presence he was so into his training only focusing on his movements and technique. Sana looked at his movements which seemed so graceful to her with every punch and kick; she admired him in the rain. She walked with an absent mind onto the patio like a fly drawn to a light.

"Aaah!" Sana screamed and fell onto the ground. The rain pouring down harder on her body. Akito looked down at her. His hands were bloody. _Sana?_

She walked right into his punch. He had hit her in the face. Her nose was bleeding rapidly and her lip was swelling hard. He knocked her unconscious. Akito stared at her bloody face as she lay on the ground in her night gown. _Damn. I'm sorry Sana. I hope you will forgive me._

He lifted her like a ragdoll and carried her into the house. He laid her back on the bed and rushed to the bathroom pulling everything out of the medicine cabinet. It was a good thing he was trained at treating wounds otherwise he would have rushed her to the hospital something he hated and always tried to avoid.

"Sana how dimwitted can you be sometimes? Sometimes you act as though you have no common sense at all", Akito spoke aloud almost getting angry. He placed peroxide on her nose cleaning her wounds bandaging it up and then placed an ice pack on her mouth. _Sana I wish I could stay with you but I have to be at the office at nine and you have rehearsal at twelve. I guess I will call your mom and Ray. _He grabbed the phone and dialed the Kurata residence. He waited patiently for someone to answer but to no avail. He kept calling but still no one answered. He sat beside his unconscious angel and contemplated as the rain fell on the patio door. He tried others, he called most of her friends but no one answered. It was like no one seemed to care even though he failed to acknowledge that it was early in the morning and maybe people were still in the sand man's dream land.

Time flew rapidly on as Akito lay next to her hoping anxiously that she would awake. It was already eight and he would have to rush to work something he rarely did and hated doing. He picked up the phone this time calling his career. _Ring Ring Ring…_

"This is JDS, Japan's Detective Services if you know your parties' extension please dial now if not please hold" the automated voice explained while Akito dialed 3-2-2-1 his department. Someone finally picked up the phone.

"This is Moto chief of detectives, may I help you?"

"Hey Mo this is Hayama. I am not going to be able to make it in today. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of the case that I was working on but something more important has come up." Akito said in a low voice.

"What Akito are you serious? You are really into this case I thought you were going to the deal tonight to uncover more information? All we need is a location to get the feds to crack down the drug traffic".

"I know Motomoshi and it is not like me to miss work but I can't make it in today. Please understand my reasons, if it helps I'll send you all the information I uncovered last to you by email. There is a girl name star that has been a slave of the top Yakuza boss. She has been my informant, I promised I would help her escape from the Yakuza's control and it is something that I intend on doing".

"Alright Hayama but only because you never miss work, this must be really important" Moto left with a click. Akito was relieved he didn't want to leave Sana at home by herself and he wanted to explain to her everything that happened. He called her studio she had been rehearsing at and told her that she wouldn't be able to make it, never giving them a reason why. They did not seem to mind because Sana was a well-known actor and a fast learner, she could easily catch up.

It had been a while since he had the day to himself. A day to spend with Sana even though she probably would be mad at him for hitting her even though it was her own fault. She would get over it eventually, she always did. Akito got up and walked into his spacious kitchen. He decided to cook for her and treat her nice so that she would relax and focus on healing. Besides he knew Sana loved to eat even though her cooking tasted like crap he still ate it out of love.

The smell of chicken and rice filled the air. It was the sweet savory scent of seasoned chicken added to rice. He even cut her some fresh fruit apples and oranges. All the dojo training he undertook over the years by his sensei turned him into a health nut. His sensei put him on a strict diet. Scents of the food flowed through the wide open spaces of Akito's apartment into the bedroom where Sana lay then into her nose. She finally awoke. _My head hurts so badly. What happened? Why is this ice pack on me? Akito what did you do!_ She got up looking around and walked into the bathroom. She saw evidence of medicine and first aid supplies left opened on the counter. Picking everything up, she glanced at herself in the mirror. _Oh my goodness! I look so hideous. My mouth is bigger and there is a bandage wrapped around my face. I cannot even feel it. What's going on? Where is Aki?_

Everything was placed perfectly on the tray Akito prepared for Sana. Even though Sana was not intimate with Akito he still did things for her to make her feel special. He did things to show her that he did not hate her but cared about her more than anything. Sana was special she had always been. The way she laughed and smiled. Everyone around her was always happy and no other girl except Fuuka had ever showed interest in him. Akito didn't hate Sana, he loved her. Akito walked into the room only to find Sana nowhere in sight. He placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Akito?" he heard and turned around to Sana's sweet voice.

"Hey" he said and still carried the expressionless look on his face he always had.

"Hey that's all you've got to say? Would you mind explaining to me why I have a **bandage **around my head? Why my mouth is all puffy?" She scratched her head and wondered.

The rain had started pouring down harder and there were small noises of thunder. The whistling of the wind became more apparent, a storm was about to brew up.

"You woke up when I was outside doing my morning routines. I was training and I did not realize that you were coming towards me. I was in my own state of mind. I accidently punched you in the face when you approached me. It was an accident I'm sorry." Akito's head bent down, he stared at the floor.

"Akito it is okay. I forgive you. I will be beautiful back in no time. That's what stage make up is for right?" she giggled.

"Right… Hey I made you breakfast".

"Breakfast? I don't have time for breakfast I have rehearsal to attend".

"Sana I called the studio they know you are not coming, you need to stay home and heal"

"Don't be silly", she said as she waved her hand slightly back and forwards. She picked up an apple slice and nibbled on it. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your case?"

"Yeah, but the boss cut me some slack and said I could send it to him from home so there was no need for me to come in. I told him I had important things to do today".

"Like what?"

"Like taking care of you" Sana was puzzled, her heart started beating again. This feeling was so strange to her; she didn't know what to do. Akito looked at Sana even though she had gotten badly damaged he still thought she was beautiful. He stared deeply into her brown eyes and placed his hand on her face. The thunder became louder and lightening started sparking up every few minutes.

"Sana, you are like this storm. You can be calm and relaxing like the rain. You can be loud and obnoxious like the thunder. But mostly you are like the lightening because you are so spontaneous and bright. You lighten up the sky and people making them laugh and smile. Most of all you lighten up my life and put a charge on my heart. Sana I love you" Akito poured out his heart just as the clouds poured out rain outside. He pulled Sana closer to him and kissed her softly on her lips. Sana felt secure in his arms she really loved Akito too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redbone 18**: Once again I have updated and added some twists! Read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** You already know I don't own kodocha just this story. I wish I did I would be rich.

**Chapter 3: Star**

_ She hammered me again last night. Every time I try to open up to her she never takes me seriously. Damn she is pathetic. When will she grow up? I got so close to her. I had her in my arms, holding and squeezing her close to my heart. She smelt so good. As soon as my hands started caressing her, bam right on the head. I thought I really seen canaries that time_.

Akito was up and about collecting his thoughts. He decided he would go out on the field case tonight since he neglected work yesterday. He had a lot of catching up to do. Since Sana rapidly healed and got back to her normal self he figured he might as well get back to work. He checked into his office and sat down on his modest desk and began researching files on the computer.

"Hayama!" intruded his boss Moto into his office never at once startling him. Moto was always interested in what Akito had planned and what his next move was since Akito was a good detective and undercover cop.

"Yes Moto, can't you see I'm busy", replied Akito looking back over his shoulder with that same stagnant face.

"What are your plans for the Yakuza case?" Moto asked curiously. He always was into Akito's work never really paying attention to his own.

"Well if you really want to know, I'm going back undercover. But this time I'm staying undercover". Akito's eyes shot at Moto. Moto was baffled at this comment.

"What Hayama? I thought you said undercover work was too risky for you and that you had a life outside of work".

"It's none of your damn business!" Akito scolded causing Moto to flee out of his office. He then got up and slammed and locked the door. Papers flew in the air.

_If I am going to solve this case, then I am going to need good hard evidence. It is not just the drug trafficking that's the problem, it's the murders and the crimes that are occurring in public. This is bad. I have to do something. I am going to penetrate the Yakuza as a servant._

He left the office at that thought. He walked outside the building into the cold air. He headed straight for the telephone booth. He dialed the number that was given to him by an ally and waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" answered a female voice.

"This is Hayama, is this Star?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she said with an attitude.

"No need to get upset, I need your help. Is it safe to talk?"

"Oh so you want my help. What's in it for me? You promised you would rescue me from hell but yet I'm still here. I'm still a slave. I'm forced to snort dragon coke and get ran like a train over and over again by all of the gang members. You don't need my help detective Hayama" Star raged over the phone disappointed in Akito for not saving her.

"I told you Star, it is going to take some time," Akito replied.

"But you promised me Akito. You promised! I don't want this life. I was a popular school girl loved by all. I had lots of friends and I was a very talented musician. Well that all changed when I was walking home and I witnessed the Yakuza murder someone in an alley." She got quiet. All Akito could here was her breathing he suddenly thought of Sana.

"Star please trust me. I will make sure that you will return back to your life. I can't stand to see them do so much to innocent people. This has got to stop. I need your help just bear with me." Akito spoke in a soft manor. He knew how Star felt and he despised it. _No woman should feel that way._

"I trust you Akito. I know you will save me. It just comes down to me being forced to have sex and snort dragon powder. I don't know how I'm keeping my sanity. It has been this way for 3 months now. Everyone has stopped looking for me. Why is it so hard?" she questioned Akito.

"It is hard because the Yakuza is powerful. Going up against them is no easy task. But I promise you that I will do my best. All I am asking for is your help", Akito explained. Star was silent. You could hear her small breaths through the phone, and then she finally spoke.

"Well the Yakuza employs henchmen and servants all the time, but being employed by the Yakuza means that you are going to be a part of the Yakuza. So if you really to get the inside view of what going on you are going to have to join them," Star said softly. A part of her didn't want Akito to take such risks. Her voice was shaky.

"Well then, that's exactly what I plan on doing…" Akito replied quite aware of the situation.

"But Akito, once you join the Yakuza its final and the only way out is by death, be careful. I have to go, somebody is coming," Star's voice was hesitant. Akito could here footsteps through the phone they made loud thudding noises. There was scrambling on the phone as if Star was trying to hide it. But Akito could still hear what was going on.

"WHERE ARE YOU BITCH!" a mysterious male voice called out.

"I'm here on the bed sir", Star replied with fear in her voice.

"Good where you belong, now snort this now!" He demanded.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Star yelled. Akito could hear her movement as if she got up to run away.

" YOU BITCH! Don't you dare try to disobey me! Come here," The unknown male voice demanded.

"Let me go you creep!" Akito didn't want to hear this but he continued to listen. He started getting furious but there was nothing he could do, and then he heard it. A loud thudding noise and a high pitched whimper, was a deadly tune playing in his ear.

_I know he did not just hit her._

"That a girl, pain quiets you down. Now do as I say bitch! Snort this now, my little guinea pig. Get on the floor!" he demanded. Akito could no longer bear listening to what was about to happen, but he knew he had to later he would use this phone call as evidence against whoever the hell was forcing his ally Star to do this. He felt awful. _No women should ever go through this ever. _His mind suddenly went to Sana, but back to the phone when he heard snort noises on the floor loud and clear. _Star must have hid her cell under the bed._

"Good girl! How do you feel guinea pig? You feel good?" The male voiced asked. _What an insane pervert._ He started laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Fuck you asshole! I feel like shit!" Star screamed faintly. Little did Akito know that the mysterious man now had his hands around Star's petite neck, but Akito could hear her gasping for breath.

"You know what, I should just take this knife of mine and slit you throat. I'm sure you wouldn't mind guinea pig." He chuckled evilly. "It's a shame because you are such a cute girl, but you are all mine now! Now that's it Sana. When I'm done with you, you are going to feel so much better. Now put this in your mouth and I won't kill you." The mysterious man said and with that the phone cut off. _Sana?_


End file.
